1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device with an antenna element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, besides various functions, the appearance of electronic devices becomes even more important. For example, a metal housing and a nameplate are used to improve the appearance and more stylish. However, a near-field communication (NFC) antenna disposed at the surface of the metal housing is usually affected by a metal shielding effect, and thus the communication quality of the NFC antenna is poor.